


Ведро виньеток

by ka_mai



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: Это как венок сонетов, но





	Ведро виньеток

**Мать**  
Ягами Сачико

Её мучает бессонница.  
Сатико лежит одна на широкой двуспальной кровати и вдыхает темноту. Это не первая ночь, когда Сатико лежит так - одна.  
К рассвету она утонет в вязкой дрёме, где будет бесконечно искать знакомые лица и слушать знакомые голоса. Утром она встанет собирать Саю в школу, по привычке припудрит веки и будет ждать звонка.

Её мучает ненависть.  
Сатико пытается сдерживаться, и это удаётся - днём. Ночью она лежит одна и не может избавиться от мысли, что всё это происходит из-за Киры. Что её муж и её сын _там_ \- из-за Киры.  
Сатико заворачивается в тонкое одеяло, как в кокон, и исступлённо шепчет: будь ты проклят, убийца, будь ты проклят, будь проклят.  
Ей не становится легче.

_____________________________________________________________________

 **Пасодобль**  
Бейонд, L

Я не хочу жить в ритме чужого сердца.  
И - шаг, полупоклон, рука в руке, сжать покрепче, и - шаг... Нет, фальстарт. Тороплюсь.  
Афиши развешены, приглашения разосланы. Первая терция! Слышишь, здесь вступает виолончель.  
Я никогда этому не учился. Если скатать плащаницу в жгут (а я один за всех, один), и - шаг... Танцуй же, танцуй, что ты медлишь? Хочешь - я сделаю ещё пару росчерков лезвием? Мне не трудно.  
Уже не остановиться, терция вторая.  
Выйдешь навстречу? Поворот - перевернуть! - люди куда более хрупкие и нежные создания. Особенно дети. Помнишь?  
Я тебя развлёк? Это ведь просто танец, и - шаг, с каблука, на каждый счёт, по кругу, под солнцем, чтоб сбилось дыхание.  
Терция смерти, посвящается тебе.  
У меня на всё один охотничий нож: обидно, универсально. Главное здесь - держать ритм.  
Если ты откажешься двигаться за, я буду двигать тобой. Взмах, запястье изгибается - до хруста, до боли, да так и застывает. Мне нравится. Мне только надо убедить тебя, что это танец: четвёртая треть.  
Я безумен? Скажи это музыке в моей голове. И - шаг.

_____________________________________________________________________

 **Несказанное**  
Мелло, Мэтт

Что ты хочешь, чтоб я пообещал _тебе_ , Мэтт?  
Дай минуту подумать, я ведь должен соврать красиво.  
Попробуем так: ты выстрелишь из ракетницы и смотаешься оттуда, легко оторвавшись от погони. Затем бросишь где-нибудь автомобиль (лучше утопи), вернёшься сюда и переждёшь пару дней, пока _они_ наконец не встретятся. Мои расчёты верны, всё получится, Киру арестуют. А Ниа найдёт тебе применение, в этом я не сомневаюсь.  
Не нравится? Жаль, это был лучший из придуманных мной вариантов.

Хорошо, а если так: ты выстрелишь из ракетницы, но охранники Такады тебя остановят. Наплетёшь полиции с три короба, посидишь там пару дней, пока _они_ наконец не встретятся. Расчёты всё так же верны, а Ниа тебя отмажет - не верю, что для того славного денежного дождя SPK опустошило копилку подчистую.  
Чуть хуже, правда? Но у меня осталось только два варианта: в одном тебе придётся отсидеть за участие в похищении, в другом - взять мой запасной шлем, достать где-то пушку и лично застрелить Киру, когда _они_ наконец встретятся. Трупов там будет - на целую футбольную команду.  
Так что лучше не надо, всё получится. 

Через год ты заработаешь достаточно, чтоб открыть собственное дело.  
_Через год ты не вспомнишь, как звучал мой голос._  
Через три найдёшь себе милую девушку, в которую влюбишься по уши - конечно же, взаимно.  
_Через три перепутаешь, какое это было_ (сегодня) _число._  
Через десять лет... чёрт, придумай сам.  
_Через десять лет это славное приключение покажется старым и странным сном._

Всё будет хорошо, Мэтт. Я обещаю.

_____________________________________________________________________

Мелло, Ниа

Я выучил много бесполезных деталей и две важных вещи (совершенно в них уверен, хотя никак не могу понять).  
Первая: ни одно из знаний не священно. Все животные равны. Всё, точка, продолжения не будет.  
Когда нет ничего, что _дороже_ , нет и ничего, что _дорого_.  
(И они ещё спрашивают, чем мне так не нравится Ниа!)  
Вторая: мания на тактильные ощущения. Он практически всегда выражает эмоции не мимикой, а движениями рук. Порой мне интересно, что будет, если отрубить ему кисти.

Третья (относится опосредствованно): это из-за Ниа мне снится, что я ослеп.  
Не могу понять, но уверен: слепота - безукоризненно белая.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 **Потери**  
Мацуда, Линда, Миса

Каждый смешок спятившего Миками отдаётся болью в затылке, будто кто-то постукивает по нему пальцем. Каждый всхлип царапает височные кости изнутри. Мацуда прижимается к холодному стеклу и старается сосредоточиться на этих неприятных ощущениях - чтоб не нужно было думать о чём-то другом. Он только надеется, что Саю и Сатико не узнают.  
Машину ведёт Иде.

***  
«Куда же ты, в этой белой одежде - и на поле боя?» - думает Линда, сидя на коленях среди вороха бесполезных бумажек. Даже у гениальности есть границы: ни один из её рисунков не заставит взрослых прекратить свои глупые игры.

***  
Миса могла бы гордиться: дважды боги смерти отдавали за неё жизнь. Она, в свою очередь, дважды отдавала свою жизнь богам смерти. Или трижды.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 **Верность**  
Такада, Миками, Миса

Она с детства была самостоятельной девочкой. Не верила в судьбу, не отступала перед трудностями, гордилась достижениями. Отличное образование и успешная карьера - Киёми ставили в пример, Киёми завидовали.  
Истинное счастье она познала лишь однажды - в руках кукловода, ощущая, как по велению натянутых нитей тонет в янтарной смоле.

***  
В его «Кровавой Мэри» гораздо больше ингридиентов. Горло опаляет причастностью к высшей справедливости и благодарностью за это, неожиданным азартом, изматывающим беспокойством. Горчит на губах уверенность - эти действия правильны. Служение насыщает, наполняет смыслом. И лучшее из всех послевкусий - что соль на языке: схожесть и понимание.  
За эти крупицы чистого восторга Миками готов идти дальше, чем требуется.

***  
Последняя мысль Мисы ей не принадлежит. Чужой равнодушный голос: «Трением пренебрегаем».  
Первая мысль Мисы: «Найти Лайта». Осознание произошедшего меркнет перед образами из возвращённого ей драгоценного прошлого, а страх отступает перед желанием - необходимостью - помочь. Где-то в этой темноте её ждёт Бог.  
Раб господень, орудие Его - раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я иду искать.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Мэтт, Мелло

Они мало разговаривают, и всегда по делу. В голосе Мэтта в такие моменты слышится тонкая нотка иронии (она как корица на белой молочной пенке): он не до конца верит в то, чем занимается, в Киру и Тетради Смерти, в реальность.  
Эти двое довольствуются заполняющим каверны молчанием (оно как талая вешняя вода). Молчание содержит в себе прослушку, и шум города, и стук пальцев по клавиатуре, и негромкую озвучку игр.  
Молчание затапливает весь мир, но не давит, поскольку не является тишиной.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Халль/Мелло

И когда она чуть наклоняет голову назад и закрывает глаза, и когда снова открывает их через несколько секунд, и когда встречает фальшиво недоумённый взгляд своим спокойным, понимающим, печальным... и когда... С самого начала твёрдо зная, что ничего не будет, она теперь не говорит: «Поцелуй меня». А ему не приходится отвечать: «У меня нет на это права».

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Такада/Лайт

Когда её Райто вздрагивает и тихо стонет во сне, Киёми обеспокоенно кладёт руку ему на плечо. Извечный жест: ты не один, не тревожься, я с тобой, я помогу. Пальцы чувствуют пульс - неожиданно сильный, слишком быстрый для спящего. И только через несколько секунд она осознаёт, что слышит собственное сердцебиение.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Линда

\- Ниа, тебе следует иногда играть на улице, - тон голоса доброжелательный, в карих глазах мягкий укор и трогательная забота.  
«Ну же, соглашайся, тогда они...»  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
«Блядь. Чёртов ты сукин сын, они бы переключились на тебя!»  
\- Оставь его, Линда. Пойдём, - её товарищ улыбается, и девочка вздрагивает. Кажется, этот план легко раскусили, и, значит, сегодня будет ещё хуже, чем обычно. Лучше бы вовсе не пробовала натравить ребят на жертву послабее себя.  
«Боже, только бы обошлось. Только бы обошлось».

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Мелло/Халль

\- Сдавайся! Ты в руках ФБР.  
\- Или ЦРУ. Это круче звучит!  
\- Тогда уже СПК, если на то пошло.  
\- О нет. Мы же договорились не говорить об этом в постели!  
\- Ладно. Всё равно сдавайся.  
\- И не подумаю. И вообще...  
\- Ой!  
\- Сама сдавайся. Ты в руках мафии. И в ногах.  
\- Мелло!  
\- Что? ФБР не хочет... объединяться? Или ты предпочитаешь слово "слияние"? Или там... "проникновение"?  
\- О Боже. Ты когда-нибудь вырастешь?  
\- Никогда.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 **Быт Вамми-дома**  
Роджер, Ватари, дети

\- Я одного не понимаю... - Роджер устало потёр переносицу, пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд на воспитаннике, - ты же на самом деле умнее.  
\- Вот именно! - закивал Мэтт и придвинул пустой стакан ближе к Рувье. - Наливай!  
\- Да наливаю я... Хотя тебе ещё рано пить, молодой человек, - внезапно спохватился директор, как делал это всегда, с периодичностью один раз на пять порций виски.  
\- Забей, - веско ответил ему Мэтт, и Роджер послушался. Янтарная жидкость заплескалась в стаканах, сшибая пролетавших мимо комаров крепким ячменным духом.  
\- Умнее, - задумчиво протянул Мэтт, будто пробуя слово на вкус, а затем запивая его алкоголем. - Ну и сам посуди, зачем мне соваться в этот гадюшник? Меня ж в покое не оставят. Да тот же Мелло...  
Роджер застонал.  
\- Этот... Он! Как он меня достал, - доверительно сообщил он собеседнику. - Каааак он меня достал! Вот послушай, вчера...  
\- Наливай.

***  
\- Подержи крышку, - буркнул Мелло, скептически изучая содержимое кастрюли. - Чёрт, тяжёлая.  
\- Хм... И почему все в приюте считают, что ты ешь только шоколад? - вопроса менее риторического Мэтт и придумать не мог. Местные легенды утверждали, что сам Эл питался исключительно сладостями, Бейонд - только клубничным джемом, его вечная соперница А предпочитала салат-латук (оттого, видать, и скончалась), Мелло не употреблял ничего, кроме шоколада, а Ниа не ел вообще, потому что на самом деле был роботом.  
\- Пошли они... - куда именно стоит всем пойти, Мэтт не расслышал, потому что Мелло, наплевав на отсутствие столовых приборов, уже выискивал в плове мясо и отправлял его в рот рукой. Вид при этом у него был вполне довольный, если не сказать - счастливый, и Мэтт втайне порадовался, что сам не входит ни в какие легенды, и поэтому ему оставляют еду, даже когда он опаздывает на обед или ужин.  
Мелло резко повернул голову и всмотрелся в темноту кухни.  
\- Там кто-то есть, - шёпотом сообщил он подельнику. - Толку с тебя, это ты должен следить за окружением! Уходим отсюда, - мальчик поставил кастрюлю на стол, - через окно. Да положи ты крышку!

"О, плов", - подумал Ниа, обнаружив у холодильника открытую посудину. "Хорошо, что я предусмотрительно взял с собой вилку. Интересно только, куда делось всё мясо?"

***  
\- Блядь. Что это такое?!  
\- Плакат, - меланхолично отозвался Мэтт, не поднимая взгляда от ноутбука.  
\- Я вижу, что это плакат, - тон Мелло сделался подозрительно вкрадчивым. - Что это за пидорас?  
\- Это Вилле Вало, ты ничего не понимаешь в музыке! - обиженно вскинулся Мэтт, на этот раз оторвавшись от созерцания экрана.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что эта накрашенная швабра - не пидорас?  
\- Дурак. У него зато такие скулы... И песни! Песни! Вот послушай, - он потянулся к клавиатуре.  
\- Нет! - нервно дёрнулся Мелло. - Я ничего не сказал, когда ты стал носить свитер в чёрно-розовые полосы. И когда покрасил чёлку в фиолетовый. Мне вообще наплевать, как ты выглядишь и что ты слушаешь! Но какого чёрта плакат с твоим пидорасом висит над **моей** кроватью?!  
\- Потому что с моей мне было бы не видно, - парировал Мэтт, и холодная логика его ответа настолько поразила Мелло, что он с полминуты молчал, неверяще пялясь на соседа. Потом закрыл ладонями лицо и тихо, но твёрдо произнёс:  
\- Я уйду из этого приюта. Завтра же. Мне, в конце концов, почти пятнадцать.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Роджер, Ватари, дети [2]

– В одной из душевых засорился сток.  
– А я-то тут при чём? – говорит Роджер.  
– Необходимо ваше распоряжение на списание средств для вызова сантехника.  
– Стоп, – говорит Роджер, – а что, вы не можете просто вызвать муниципального?  
Кастелянша смотрит на него как на человека, пустившего ветры посреди церковной мессы. Во время паузы.  
Потом уже, проводив хмурого работника в цветастой форме на место происшествия, она заговорщицким тоном рассказывает Роджеру о том, что в прошлый раз в забившемся унитазе нашли обглоданную ручку младенца, и что с этими ребятами, ремонтниками из компании «Нет проблем», имел дело ещё сам господин Вамми, так что к ним можно обращаться по любым, – тут она понижает голос, – ну, почти любым вопросам, и что ручка оказалась искусным муляжом, но шутников так и не раскрыли, поэтому было наказано всё крыло.  
«Грёбаный Форт Нокс», – думает Роджер. В дальнейшем он подписывает счета, не задавая вопросов.

– Сэр, у нас горит часовня!  
– А я-то тут при чём? – говорит Роджер. – Вызовите пожарников из «Тушим всё». И пусть мисс Морриган объявит о введении комендантского часа. Хотя нет, лучше – домашнего ареста. Для всех классов.  
«Это просто миссия под прикрытием, терпи. Родина нас не забудет!»

– Господин Рувье... Вы не можете не понимать, – Мэган нервно мнёт край пиджака под неприязненным взглядом директора, – детям скучно.  
– А я-то тут при чём? – говорит Роджер.  
– Вчера Эрика заявила, что беременна.  
– А я... что?!  
– Конечно, это оказалось ложью, но клянусь вам, ещё неделя в таком режиме – и нам придётся разбираться с... последствиями.  
– Хорошо, снимайте домашний арест, – говорит Роджер. – Но комендантский час остаётся!  
«Это какой-то дурдом».

– Эй, Ро, пригнись!  
– Блядь! То есть... для вас я «господин Рувье», молодой человек!  
«Шеф, заберите меня отсюда».

– С-сэр... Одного из учеников нашли мёртвым в его спальне...  
– А... Что?!  
«Квилш, я сойду с ума на этой работе!»

– Ты отлично справляешься, Роджер, – говорит Квилш.  
– Что? Нет...  
– Дети тебя уважают.  
– Но...  
– Твои способности и опыт оказались незаменимы в руководстве!  
– Я...  
– А быстрое реагирование на нестандартные ситуации вообще выше всяких похвал. Мне кажется, друг мой, ты нашёл своё истинное призвание!  
– То есть...  
– Я горд и рад, что выбрал тебя директором этого, мм, особого учреждения. И надеюсь не разочароваться впредь. Ну, спасибо за коньяк, я пойду, дел много.  
– А...  
«Хорошо, что коньяк ещё есть», – думает Роджер. Это несколько примиряет его с действительностью – хотя бы на один вечер.


End file.
